Undercover Surprise
by pappion
Summary: Castle and Beckett find themselves in an uncomfortable, yet sexy, situation because of a favor for Gates and the boys at another precinct. Undercover at it's best. M for chapter 2 & 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Undercover Surprise**

**Plot: Castle and Beckett find themselves in an uncomfortable, yet sexy, situation because of a favor for Gates and the boys at another precinct. Undercover at it's best. Will be M for chapter 2.**

**I always thought Castle and Beckett might need a little 'urging' to open their eyes so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Castle.**

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

It's dark in the nightclub, except for the flashing color of the dance floor lights. The thumping of the music keeps her swaying sensually, one hand in her hair, the other running up her leg seductively, taking the hem of her dress with it as it goes, artfully baring just enough skin to keep Castle's eyes trained on her from the bar while he waits for their drinks. She gets a thrill out of knowing she leaves just enough to the imagination to keep his writer's mind in constant turmoil. Even in the dim light she can see enough to know she's doing a number on him and in turn, the thoughts running through her head are doing a number on her. Dressed in a skimpy red dress that clings to every curve and accentuates her every asset has kept Castle quietly mesmerized for the past hour, well that, along with what she's doing with her body. This is so not what she had planned for this evening. While she's been working diligently to control her ever-growing feelings for Castle all week, putting herself in this situation was not her best-laid plan. And to think, it's all because of Gates…

Beckett's phone chimes, signaling a text message. It's 7:00 on a Saturday night. She's supposed to be off tonight. They had wrapped up their case earlier in the day thanks to Castle's studious attention to detail. Even Gates had to smile a little, although she thought she had covered it before anyone saw. Beckett, of course, caught it, but didn't let on. No need to inflate Castle's ego any more than it already was or to endure an unnecessary glare from Gates.

So, why was the Captain texting her now? Even if she were needed for a case, the call wouldn't come from Gates. The text simply said, 'call me, please.'

_What the hell_…curiosity getting the best of her she flips open her phone and dials. Two rings and she's greeted with the Cap's clear voice, "Gates here."

"Sir, what's up?"

"Beckett, I have a favor to ask. Of course, you will be compensated over-time pay, as will your team if you agree, but it's up to you."

Trying to control the curiosity in her voice and the arch at her eyebrow, "Ok, so fill me in?"

"The boys down at the 8th are in somewhat of a jam. Their undercover female officer and her partner are out this week and they have an op that must be conducted tonight or their entire case could be set back for an unknown amount of time, while people continue to be hurt. As much as I hate to say it, this will have to include Castle as well, hence the reason I present this as a favor, so before you agree to anything you might want to have a chat with him."

Even more skeptical now, but knowing doing a favor for Gates can only be good for her and Castle, "What exactly does this entail, Sir?"

"They've been trying to get an in with what they feel is a human trafficking ring involving young girls for use in the sex trade. It's apparently being handled through a trendy nightclub, one that's impossible to get into without knowing someone or having a big name. Of course, this is where Castle comes in, making him your escort for the evening. If any of the big wigs on the force use any of their connections they'll be found out in an instant so we need it to look real with no connections to the 8th or the police commissioner. Since you and Castle have ended up with your bright shining faces on page six more than a few times in recent months, and with his connections, you two are the perfect cover."

"Sir, it's not like that, we're not…"

"That's not what I'm asking or insinuating here, Beckett. I need a couple that looks real with the right connections and that's you two. Your page six highlights, true or not, only play into our hands on this one."

An hour later, here they are, dancing a little too closely, sipping a few watered down drinks to keep up appearances while watching their surroundings closely. It appears the action is taking place in a behind-the-scenes area of the club. Getting your name on the list so you can join in is the trick, but everyone knows Castle has connections, not to mention charm. He's been making eyes at and chatting quietly with the bimbo behind the bar for the last 10 minutes and Beckett is losing her grasp on her emotions rapidly, which isn't professional at all. It might be the sudden awareness of her fists clenching tightly at her sides that brought it to her attention, but she's got to get it together, before he gets back preferably. According to the boys at the 8th, getting a ticket to the back means you get invited to a private room where you can then get a view of the 'merchandise' and begin bidding.

Castle approaches, his ticket clutched tightly in his hands, smiling as if he thinks he has done a fine job of playing his part, but something is off. The smile doesn't reach his eyes. He's looking slightly pale and as much as she hopes it's just the lighting playing tricks on her eyes, she's pretty sure that's not the case at all.

"I…ah…got the ticket Beckett, but we need to talk." He pulls at his collar with slightly shaky hands.

Damn, she knew something was off.

"Castle, you're worrying me a little. Tell me what's up." He leans in as if preparing to say something….

Just then a deep voice with a Russian accent reverberates around them as #12 is called, followed shortly after by #19. The colossal guy by the very secure steel door begins ushering people in as they show up with ticket in hand. She can only guess what that ticket cost Castle, but she will make sure Gates reimburses him; after-all she's the reason they are in this mess.

Castle is trying to say something in her ear, but they are being moved forward as a group with each number being called and she can't make out a single word. She can feel the uneasiness rolling off his body in waves and now she's really starting to freak out. _What the hell has Gates gotten us into?_

"#32"

Castle's body goes rigid. Apparently that's their number, but what is with him? He will blow their cover if he doesn't get it under control. He's usually more at ease in these situations and yet at this moment he is frozen in place, people behind them coming to an abrupt stop as they bump into them. Holding up the line and drawing attention is not something they need right now. The fact he's usually calm and collected in these situations is the reason she allows him to be her backup, meaning his unease tonight is based in something real. Yet even with that, she trusts him with every fiber in her body. She's pretty sure she conveys all that through the look she gives him as he finally begins to relax his big frame enough to move towards the door. Hearing the deep baritone voice continue to call out numbers means the clock is quickly ticking towards show time.

As they step through the solid steel door leading to the back they are escorted to another door with a number on it, matching the ticket still clutched in Castle's hand. Beckett notices his knuckles are now white around the ticket, but all thought is lost as they enter the private room and her eyes go wide. It's quite lavish for a nightclub, even one as nice as this one. The lighting is low, candles are burning, there's plush carpet under their feet and a fruit plate on the small, but elegant table. Completing the ambiance is the champagne chaser to the side, but the numbered keypad doesn't go unnoticed, which is apparently their method of bidding. She knows they have to make at least one winning bid in order to get invited down to the floor area and make their move. On the back wall there's a curtain covering what appears to be a window, obviously this opens to the viewing area, giving a spectacle as the bidding commences, but none of that is what places the look of utter shock on Beckett's face. In the middle of the room is a bed, yes a bed. A very nice one, but a bed none-the-less. As the door is closed behind them with a thud, wide eyes glazed with pure fear and concern whip to Castle's, only to find the same look mirrored back at her. Her mouth moves, but nothing comes out for a moment. Finally a little squeak of "why" is uttered. Castle leans in, placing his mouth right at the soft arch of Beckett's right ear, sending a little shiver down her spine. In a hushed whisper, no doubt because he has no idea who might be listening, "Beckett, I figured out the reason for the private rooms." As he continues to speak, Beckett's eyes grow wider by the second, causing her brows to meet her hairline. "Apparently, in between the bidding periods you are expected to keep the scum in charge entertained, basically by keeping yourselves 'entertained'." Now it's Beckett's color that fades from her face as everything suddenly falls into place. His look of utter fear, the white knuckle grasp, the sweating…aw, hell.

This little piece of information wasn't exactly shared initially and now they find themselves approaching a serious crossroad in their relationship. Beckett's mind is racing a mile a minute. The only possible way to change the evening's events is for Castle to go it alone as they will only allow men into the bidding area, preferably with a woman on their arm to increase the show value, but a woman alone is not invited, ever. Her being the cop, leaving Castle alone is obviously out of the question. Can she really ask this of him? For him to go through with this? To make matters worse, Beckett has a camera, complete with microphone, in the middle button of her dress, meaning the boys at the 8th, as well as her boys, will have a front row seat to anything they do. She doesn't think that fact has yet registered in Castle's already disquieted mind. This was such a bad idea and Gates is so not at the top of her Christmas list right now. She better not find out she knew this extra little tidbit of information and conveniently forgot to mention it. Hearing this case was centered around young girls in trouble, she barely hesitated to call Castle, but that was before she was privy to all the details. Details, which Gates, the boys at the 8th, someone effectively left out.

In a hushed tone in case the aforementioned scum is listening, "Castle, we need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the M Chapter folks. You've been warned.**

* * *

><p><em>In a hushed tone in case the aforementioned scum is listening, "Castle, we need to talk."<em>

**2.**

With panic wavering in his voice, "I've already got the ticket and we are now in place. What do we do?"

"Castle, I can't force this on you, but if we go through with it we can try to get away with as little as possible. However, we will have to make it look real for the sake of our cover and helping those innocent girls."

"What are you saying, Beckett?"

"I'm saying it's up to you, but we better decide now." Looking at her father's watch, "bidding starts in 5 minutes."

Beckett isn't sure she's ever seen him so speechless, then finally, "Is this what you want? Because _real_ won't be a problem for me and that's what I'm worried about here, Beckett. You know this will be crossing a line we can't uncross and I don't want to risk you not being able to look at me tomorrow."

Not sure if she is trying to calm him or herself, "Castle, I won't be upset with you, but I fully understand if you can't do this. I don't have the right to ask you too, but I do want to help those girls and right now it seems that task has fallen on our shoulders." In the back of her mind, Beckett is actually more concerned about losing control herself, making things even more real than Castle would expect. Just being near him on a daily basis is difficult for her as of late. The accidental, or possibly not so accidental, brushes of their fingers, shoulders, thighs, sends a jolt of yearning and desire through her system like she has never experienced with anyone before him. How is she going to hold this together? _What have I done?_

With a shaky breath he agrees, but she can see the apprehension on his face. She hopes he doesn't see it on hers as easily, but she fears she's not hiding it as well as she would like. Problem is, although unsaid, at least on her part, she loves him as much as he loves her and this…their potential couple status….is something that should be explored at their own pace, not something they are forced into. It's bad enough they had an impromptu kiss to save the other half of their team and even that, although deemed to be for _show_ only, was completely real for both of them so what will this do to them? Getting so lost in that kiss made her barely capable of focusing on the task at hand. She had, for a few seconds, lost all reasoning and understanding of why they were in that alley, in front of a warehouse, in the dark. Thankfully, the guard's little laugh snapped her out of her desire-induced trance, allowing her to take him out and them to save their friends.

The ringleader doesn't show up until the bidding is nearing its end to collect his money. That's when they need to strike and the only way to do so is to have someone on the inside to identify him and give the go ahead to the awaiting team outside, at least this is all according to the boys at the 8th who have been working on this case for the past few months. Problem is, these events aren't advertised like an upcoming movie, nor do they occur at regularly scheduled intervals. It's not quite that simple. Announcements come by way of text message with a cryptic time, date and location. Through one of their informants they managed to get the phone number of someone on the well-guarded list and their tech experts were able to use it to intercept texts and decode them. There was no advanced notice of tonight's little party until about 6:00 this evening, leaving no time to get their regular team back into town and even less time to construct a back-up plan. In step Castle and Beckett. That's all well and good and she is proud of her fellow officers for their hard work on this case, but in a nutshell, what all this means is her and her very nervous partner have to wait until near the end of this austere event to make their move, leaving them to their own devices for the next hour or more. Here goes everything she thinks as she grabs his very sweaty hand and leads him towards the bed just as the curtains begin to part.

Opening on a scene that can only be described as disheartening, they realize their rooms are elevated for the best viewing pleasure possible. Below them, in the center of the circular room is a staging area with a beautiful young girl, possibly of northeastern Russian descent with her light complexion, eyes and hair, standing in the center on wobbly legs. Adorned in a scantily clad dress that only requires a small amount of imagination to become obscene, the only thing that breaks the scene is the look of utter terror in her eyes and the tracks of tears glistening down her cheeks. She feels Castle tense next to her as they sit side-by-side on the bed, shoulders lightly touching.

Off to the side a very menacing looking man gives the girl a stern command in Russian that Beckett immediately understands as, "Smile and slowly twirl." The girl reluctantly begins to usher her feet in a circular motion, but fails miserably at the commanded smile and anyone can see her entire body is shaking with her sobs. This instantly gets Castle's attention as Beckett recognizes the look of determination filling into his features. In that moment she knows they are on the same page. They will both do anything necessary to help these poor girls, children really.

The auctioneer begins saying numbers so fast Beckett can barely follow. After each set of numbers she sees him point to one of the other rooms around the upper section of the circular enclosure. Noticing a light flashes above each room as a bid is placed, Beckett now has the inner-workings of the bidding established. She also sees a light flicker in Castle's eyes and knows he's registered it as well.

Just then "проданный" rings through the air, followed by the English translation of "sold" and the frightened girl is led away only to be replaced by another, then another and so on.

Bidding for the first round is winding down. The last girl is led from center stage as an announcement comes across saying they will be taking a twenty-minute recess. Castle and Beckett both look at each other, their expressions vacillating between anxiety and determination. Within moments there's movement below as a grouping of chairs are situated center stage and rear-ends are being planted in them, belonging to whom she can only assume are the inner circle of the ring. After everyone is seated, the center section where the chairs have been placed begins to ascend, swiftly becoming eye level with the picture windows of the private rooms. Castle mumbles something to the affect of "what a bunch of sick, voyeuristic pigs." Beckett couldn't agree more, but now a decision has to be made. Go for it or get the hell out. If they bail at this point it could draw too much attention, risking not only their cover, but their lives as well. She contemplates the fact they wouldn't typically take kindly to people watching, learning the ropes then not taking part, or at least staying through to the end. This leaves no option in her mind and Castle must have come to the same conclusion as he is looking at her with a softness she knows is meant to calm her quickening pulse back to normal. He's sitting so close she's sure he can hear it.

They can faintly make out other couples through the immense windows across the vast expanse of the auction area from them getting hot and heavy as the lights in their rooms brighten, no doubt for the view-ability of their audience. Just then they are caught in the calculating glare of one of the onlookers. It's not hard to read the meaning behind it, get on with it, those cold, dark eyes clearly demand.

Beckett places her hand on Castle's chest as Castle looks deeply into her eyes while raising a hand to her cheek, both of them trying to tell the other they can do this and it will be ok. She can feel his heartbeat racing beneath her fingertips, their feelings manifesting themselves with such a simple gesture. They've always been able to convey heartfelt thoughts without words, each deciphering meaning through the other's eyes. Oh the sensations he can evoke in her without even trying. She leans towards him just as someone bursts into the room, causing them to fly apart, startled and confused, momentarily feeling like two teenagers caught in the act. Beckett almost makes the mistake of going for her weapon on pure instinct, no doubt giving away her cover as a civilian and outting her as a cop, but at the last second she reigns her hand in with tempered control, diverting it to Castle's side instead, as if gripping his hip in comfort or concern.

A guard busts in right behind their intruder, grabbing him by the throat and hauling him out while offering apologies to Castle and Beckett for the interruption. Just before the door closes they hear an anguished cry of despair as the man mumbles over the tightening hand around his throat, pleading for his baby, his daughter. Castle's heart goes out to the man, putting himself in the man's shoes if Alexis was trapped in a situation like this, but now is not the time to break their cover. Beckett's hand moves to his thigh in a calming touch, no doubt reading his thoughts as if said aloud. What they are attempting to do here will hopefully reunite the man with his daughter, safe and sound by evening's end.

Turning back towards the window they see the same cold eyes still boring into them and know they better cede to his wishes soon. Sitting back down on the bed, Castle grabs Beckett by the back of her neck, looks deep into her eyes and pulls her to him in one fluid motion. Their lips meet, frozen for only a millisecond before they are moving in a soft, loving caress. "_Silk_." Without thought or permission Beckett finds her lips opening to Castle, granting him access to explore at will. It's the first kiss all over again as Beckett feels herself relinquishing all thought, all control, allowing a little moan of pleasure to escape her lips, which only pushes Castle to deepen the kiss. All too quickly Castle pulls back, looking into her eyes as if in question, _are you ok with everything or are you secretly plotting my demis_e? She can see his control slipping, right along with hers as he contemplates what to do next, trying to find a balance between keeping their cover intact as well as their friendship. She gives him a reassuring nod then glances back towards their audience to see several sets of eyes trained on them. Smiles that were plastered on their faces beginning to fade as their little mini porn show has come to a halt. Turning back to one another, knowing they must continue, but with their breathing shallow, their pulses racing and their body's reaction to one another becoming blatant they are both wondering how far this will have to go and how effectively either of them will be at stopping it once it reaches a certain point. Without another moment of hesitation, their lips latch onto one another again as two sets of hands begin to roam. His caressing her back and thighs, hers his neck and chest, and yes, his hair really is as soft as it looks. Her blood is singing in her veins, a siren song for him. Electricity dances in the air between them. The hair on her arms and neck stands at attention, seemingly due to the current in the air, but in actuality due to the goose bumps encompassing every inch of her skin. Their tongues become a perfect entanglement of sensuality. Not too much, not too little. To finally taste him again, to feel his touch, it's everything. Her body and mind, no longer communicating as her entire being tingles with anticipation. Beckett pulls herself onto Castle's lap, in order to help _sell_ it, or so she tells herself, without breaking the kiss. Now it's Castle who allows a little moan to escape. As her middle, covered only by a narrow strip of black lace, settles onto Castle's lap, she immediately knows the move was a huge mistake. With their centers pressed tightly to one another under the weight of her body, Castle's desire for her is far from vague through his thin dress pants. She tries to shift to lessen the contact, realizing too late she has only succeeded in adding a slight rocking motion to the already ambivalent situation. Her last thread of sanity snaps as she throws her head back in pleasure, inadvertently allowing Castle access to her now fully exposed neck, and oh, does he take advantage. The last coherent thought leaves her mind and she finds herself rocking relentlessly against his thick, unyielding shaft, feeling heat pool low in her core. One hand holding her against him, the other has found the swell of her right breast. The now accelerated pace of their motion, along with a quick pinch and flick of her nipple and his tongue and lips working just below her ear has her falling over the edge into ecstasy as she cries out his name. She's shaking, her body wracked with tremors as she rides out her high. His tightened grip on her sides brings her back to reality, causing her to hide her face in the curve of his neck and shoulder. Her warm breath sends a shiver coursing through his frame. She wants to be angry with herself for losing control, but she's finding it rather difficult when her pulse is still racing and she just experienced the best orgasm she can remember having in years, fully clothed no less. _What the hell just happened?_ Apparently this is the after-effect of four years of foreplay without giving in. Pulling back to look at him as her embarrassment subsides, if only a fraction, she sees a look of pure love in his eyes, well that, coupled with unadulterated desire.

The squeal of the lift descending back towards the ground, indicating their intermission has come to an end, breaks the silence. She's thankful she doesn't have to stand too soon as she's not sure her shaky legs would hold her just yet. Sliding from Castle's lap she sees him adjust himself uncomfortably. Great! Now she feels awful as the realization strikes her, she has sort of left him in a precarious position and the evidence is staring back at her from his tightened slacks. The cocky grin threatening to show on his face makes her feel a little better, but not much.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is. Hope chapter two lived up to the expectations of my fabulous reviewers. Last chapter coming soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Well into the next hour a new girl is led to the stage. This one is different and Beckett can't quite make out her origins, but the strawberry colored hair has Castle instantly on full alert beside her, eyes boring directly into the terrified child's eyes. Her blood runs cold with animosity at these lowlifes of society and despair for these children. The girl looks to be about 14 and as the bidding commences Castle grabs for the electronic keypad, fingers at the ready. The lights begin flashing above the adjacent rooms as Castle jumps right into the venture. In a whirlwind of movement his fingers tap across the keypad with the skill of a practiced typist, causing their light to flash time and again until the announcer finally points to their room and Castle relaxes. She knows what he's thinking. She can see it in his fatherly eyes. The strawberry hair, giving her a more familiar appearance and reminding him again of his own daughter, the man busting into their room only a short while before, very likely being her father. It would be a huge risk to their operation to accept an American girl, with a family who would be looking for her, into their enterprise, but it's not like it matters at this point. As far as Beckett is concerned they are going down tonight anyway.

As the next girl is pushed onto the platform a new presence enters from stage right and moves to one of the saved seats. When he begins pointing in various directions, causing men to jump at his words, it becomes highly probable this is their guy, the ringleader they've been waiting for. Beckett nods her head in his direction as Castle's eyes follow her head tilt directly to the man in question. He nods in agreement after a moment of observation.

The next girl forced onto the stage is announced as the final opportunity for the evening. This makes Beckett's insides twist, she's a human, being treated like cattle at an auction. Now their suspect is on his feet and she realizes they can't wait for their invite down below. She's not about to let him escape. Speaking into her mic, giving the go-ahead, "It's time. Suspect is wearing a black button-up shirt, red tie and shoes, surrounded by his muscle on the southeast side of the staging area." With that she's on her feet and making haste towards the door with Castle promptly falling in behind her. She pulls her gun and is out the door at a fast clip, heading straight for the target of the evening. Making her way down the stairs into the pit below she has Castle at her back and almost running into her as she stops to look for the rest of her team and backup. Speaking quietly into her mic she warns, "suspect on the move towards what appears to be an office at the back of the building."

Hearing a heavy Russian accent screaming from her far left she realizes she's been spotted. Pushing Castle back in an effort to keep him hidden in the stairwell before he is seen, she takes off in the direction of their suspect, hoping their back-up shows up soon. Castle, seeing the guy bolt immediately after her, does the same. Chaos is now breaking loose around them. Screams in various languages echo in his ears as he sees guns being drawn by some seriously steroid-pumped dudes. Beckett reaches the office door, tries the handle to no avail and then proceeds to put her foot into it. Thankfully this one is wooden, rather than steel and gives way with her first kick. He hears Beckett give the command, "NYPD, drop your weapons, hands in the air."

At that moment he sees the Neanderthal in pursuit of Beckett is fast approaching her backside, which will leave her cornered on both sides without warning. He does the only rational thing he can, rational for him anyway, and he tackles the guy. With a response time Castle thought impossible, the behemoth turns on him, fists flying. Castle takes a swift hit to the face, then another, but at least his face is keeping the guy off Beckett.

In his sluggish state he hears shots fire out just as Beckett ducks out the door and drops low. Behind her the reinforcements have finally arrived, spilling in and fanning out in a practiced dance, weapons at the ready. He hears Beckett say, "what the hell took you guys so long?" in a clipped tone. Ryan's reply comes apologetically, "sorry Beckett, damn doors were solid reinforced steel. Didn't realize the ram wouldn't easily be able to take them out until it was too late. One of those important details someone neglected to gather."

With a multitude of people swarming the office, the two guards Beckett left standing are now surrendering their weapons and they, along with the ringleader, are all in cuffs in a matter of minutes.

Beckett turns to find Castle on the ground, his combatant on his knees beside him with cuffs being slapped on by Esposito. Beckett races to his side in a flash of heels hitting concrete. He's bleeding from a nasty contusion above his eyebrow, one eye is darkening and swelling as he holds a hand to it gingerly, saying, "how hot will I look with a black eye?" Beckett releases her breath on a relieved sigh as he says, "would you find it even more hot to know I got it saving your backside from a behemoth?" She just smiles and says, "Castle, I think you're pretty hot anyway." Realizing what she let slip in her moment of contentment for his well being, she attempts to laugh it off, but her boys are looking at her with knowing eyes and impish grins.

Both, having temporarily forgotten about the microphone and the camera, which obviously picked up their every…sound, are immediately hit with total ripping from the guys. Pulling Castle to his feet, Espo slaps him on the back in a proud, manly manner as Castle's eyes find Beckett's in pleading.

Beckett laughs, "Come on guys, it's called acting."

Castle quickly chimes in with, "You didn't think I completely escaped all those acting genes my mother passed down did you?"

Espo and Ryan's faces transition from huge grins into slight frowns, but within seconds the smiles are back as Ryan pipes up, "no one is that good man."

Espo adds, "yeah Beckett, we heard you and that was as real as it gets. But can I just say, ewww, you're like my little sister."

Shaking her head she gives them a stern look as she leads Castle off to find a paramedic to check his injuries. _Thank God that camera was trapped between us without a view._

Walking away they hear, "that was real right?" Followed by, "yeah bro, no chance it wasn't. Didn't you notice Castle's shirt was minus a couple buttons? I can't wait to call Lanie."

She hears Castle whisper, "busted" as she tries to recall what happened to his buttons and when. W_hat the hell did I do during those passion-clouded moments?_

Beckett pops off, "how do you know I wasn't just acting, Castle."

"Oh, my dear detective, you forget you were sitting _very_ close. I could feel your…ah… passion, excitement, dampness, the results of our tryst…right through our clothing," Looking down towards his crotch, "you might have even left a stain on my…" finishing with a look of triumph as he's cut off.

A sharp, "Shut-up, Castle," follows a mumble of, "Yep, we're busted," as her cheeks flush almost imperceptibly.

After getting a clean bill of health, other than a nasty bump on his head and what will no doubt be a very heroic black eye, they get praise from Gates and knowing looks from everyone else before Beckett offers to drive Castle home.

"Come up with me, Kate."

Frowning, "What happened to _Beckett_?"

"Oh, I think we've gone way beyond formalities tonight. Don't you agree?"

The glow on her face leaves no need for words.

"Come on, Kate. It's the middle of the night. You're coming upstairs with me."

Joking, "Can we take the elevator? I'm pretty tired."

"Ha Ha, figure of speech, Kate, but I'll carry you if I have too." Grabbing her hand he leads her into his building and up to the loft, keeping their fingers intertwined the entire way.

After a little comfort food and drink they head towards his bedroom, him leading the way.

Pausing. "Are you sure about this, Rick?"

Smiling at her concession to use his first name, in agreement with his earlier words, "oh, I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

"Well, I guess I do sort of owe you so I think it's your turn to lay back and let me have my wicked way with you." A mischievous grin forming on her face.

An hour or so later, in the aftermath of their heated embrace, Beckett's phone chimes.

Groaning, "not again," she reaches for it then busts out into a full on laugh.

Castle looks at her with a questioning gaze as she turns the phone for him to see the text from Lanie, reading, "It's about damn time! Thought I might be collecting my pension before you two gave in. So tell me, how's the release feel after nearly four years of foreplay?"

Castle joins her in her fits of laughter and together they say, "pretty extraordinary!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, Ok. Don't kill me. I know I skipped over some "sexy" details there, but with all your insatiable reviews and PM's you've twisted my arm, making me consider adding another chapter so it's up to you if you want more. Feel free to let me know if you would like another chapter or prefer this ending. I'll leave it open for now. Thanks for all your reviews so far. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is what happened the night after the undercover operation, the M details that were left out in the previous chapter. It is not necessary to read this chapter to complete the story, but many of you did 'beg' for the continuation so here it is. Hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Lying awake, alone in her bed, mind racing as a myriad of memories flood her senses, she can almost still feel a certain author's capable hands encompassing her body, bringing her to peaks of pleasure she could not have fathomed a few short nights ago. His fingers creating such tantalizing sensations, it sends her body to seemingly unreachable peaks. Peaks unlike she has ever experienced with anyone else.

Knowing she has to get some sleep as he'll be in his chair, by her desk, bright-eyed and ready tomorrow for what ever she has to offer, what ever the day brings, she tries to relax. He'll likely even beat her to work, although she knows he's probably getting as little sleep as her tonight. She wants to share a bed with him every night, forever, but it all seems too fast. Some would argue, Lanie specifically, it's been almost four years in the making, but staying with him every night means she'd basically be living with him and that's just all too real and too fast for her. This next plateau in their relationship was sort of forced due to a surprise undercover operation, but knowing her, perhaps it's what she needed to push her over the edge, into his patiently awaiting arms. Whatever happens, they both need to get some sleep so she turns in an attempt to get comfortable.

In the midst of awaiting slumber, thoughts of Castle's hands caressing every inch of her wanton body dissolve into her mind, melding with her exhaustion, but oh the things they did to one another after the undercover mission was wrapped up….

Her mind replays every moment of it as she lingers on the precipice of sleep. Moving into his room, they just took a moment to look at one another, both seeing the love, desire and happiness shine within the other's eyes. She still hadn't uttered the words, but oh she felt them with every embrace of his fingers. Standing directly behind her, he slowly began to unzip her almost backless dress, oh she loves these side-zipping dresses she thought as his hands brush the edge of her breast and linger momentarily while slowly drawing the zipper downward. Sliding the material gently over her shoulders and down her arms makes her skin aware of every millimeter it touches as it slips lower, lower, lower, until gently resting in a pool at her feet, sending a chill cascading down her arms.

She hadn't worn her matching black lace bra that night as her dress simply wouldn't accommodate it. Not overly chested, she enjoyed being able to get away with that from time to time. Especially knowing the slightest chill on the breeze would bring her nipples to a bud, driving Castle mad. She has many tools at her discretion with her mystifying good looks and perfectly sculpted body, but she never reveled in taking advantage of it like she has since meeting Castle. He looked at her with such adoration in his eyes, more than anyone else ever had. Of course, there was always lust as well, hiding just behind the devotion, but she could forgive that. He was a red-blooded man after all and she knew what her looks and her body did to men, especially him and especially when she put even a small amount of effort behind it like she had at the nightclub. She can still feel his eyes locked onto her swaying body, the lights flashing around her making it all so seductive.

Feather light fingertips begin tracing their way around her ears, down the back of her neck, across her shoulders, over her ribs and around to draw small patterns on her stomach. Her muscles clench and dance in a trail behind his touch, with each graze, each design.

She never knew sensations like this existed, but she has to get her senses back in check. His large hands now cupping her breasts as his lips follow her neckline make ceasing his ministrations almost incomprehensible. It finally formulates as one thought; being in love makes the tactility so much more intimate. She gets such delight at her neck being dandled from behind, but it's her turn to have her wicked way with him and have it, she will…eventually.

His lips move over her flesh in a practiced motion, his talented mouth making mush of her insides, her thoughts. His hands are everywhere, seemingly at once and she's forgotten the reason she followed him into his room in the first place. She had a purpose, intent; she knows she did, but it's all lost as his fingers descend, taking residence upon her swollen nub, causing her to call his name on a moan of pleasure as she throws her head back onto his shoulder. His other arm wrapped tightly around her, holding her back to his chest, keeping her from falling as he puts his back against the wall. Continuing the onslaught of mouth and tongue on her neck and shoulders he slips his hand beneath her lace and a finger into her wet heat as she bucks her hips forward, asking for more. Adding a second finger to her sheath, he moves them in, out and around, finding a rhythm that seems to excite her every nerve ending in perfect harmony. Riding his fingers as his thumb rubs circles on her clit she feels herself begin to quiver around him. He's supporting the majority of her weight now, her body putty in his skilled hands. His tongue grazing her earlobe, his breath whispering, "cum for me," as his fingers curl to meet her sweet spot within is all the coercion she needs. Her orgasm hits her like a lightening bolt, sending electricity dancing through her core and stars flashing behind her eyelids. The slick sheen of sweat covering her skin causes him to grip her tighter, curving his fingers so perfectly, intensifying the titillation bombarding her every fiber with passion. As the final waves overcome her then subside he withdraws his fingers as she gathers her wits and plants her feet more firmly on the ground, willing her spent muscles into action.

Calling upon her entire arsenal of strength, she twists in his arms until she's facing him. Using her mouth, her tongue, she begins to caress his chin, then his neck, moving her way down his chest. Her agile fingers work their way deftly down his buttons, well what's left of them anyway, allowing her mouth to kiss a trail as the shirt falls away, exposing his well defined, masculine chest. Swiping her tongue out, following with teeth, she just grazes his nipple. His once relaxed body, his recovering muscles, now tense beneath her touch, urging her on as her fingers take up temporary residence just inside the waist at his lower back. She can feel the dip leading her towards his perfectly sculpted ass and has the deep-ceded urge to squeeze, but quells it, instead gliding her digits around the sides and to the front. His abdomen bunching and jerking, she proceeds to unbutton and unzip his pants then releases, allowing the loose slacks to fall to his ankles. Fondling the sides of his silk boxers she slides them down his legs, fingernails scraping gently as she goes, leaving excited flesh in their wake. Her heart swells at the pleasure she's enticing from him as she runs her palm down his fully erect shaft, stopping to pay special attention to the glistening head. With his legs shaking lightly, a sharp intake of breath makes her smile. Running her nails along his ribs and down his hips, she drops to her knees before him. With eyes closed he never sees it coming until her tongue gives an agonizingly slow stroke along the length of his impressive rod in its full glory. He mumbles something unintelligibly and she's glad his back is still braced against the wall. While one hand kneads his sack, the other steadies his cock as she takes him into the warmth of her mouth. Just the tip at first, then she slowly encompasses him, inch by inch, until he's ceded at the back of her throat where she allows her muscles to relax, slowly taking him to the hilt until he's yelling, "OMG, Kate." Grasping his ass like she craved earlier, his hips involuntarily begin to pump in and out and in again. With each thrust she takes him down her throat just enough to accept every luscious inch of him. As his movements become erratic, he stutters, "Kate, stop…I'm going to…Christ Kate, I can't …oh God! Trying to pull back, she locks onto his hips with iron strength, his cock so deep in her mouth his loins rest against her cheeks as she works her throat, contracting around his sensitive head until he involuntarily sprays his hot seed directly down her throat on a guttural cry of fruition. With his entire body shaking, she pulls back just as his knees buckle, bringing his big frame to the floor, allowing their foreheads to meet. Resting against one another, she runs her hands through his damp hair until his trembling subsides, his breathing calms and he speaks. "My God, Kate, how did you… where did…did you take a class in the art of blowjobs because I've never experienced anything like that in my life?"

With a wicked, yet playful, grin, "Still so many layers to unpeel, Ricky."

With that same sinful glint in her eye and a devilish grin on her face, she pulls him up on wobbly legs and leads him to the bed. Realizing she's never seen his room before, she regards it with a smile as they both lay collapsed on the bed, their bodies sated to a jell-o like state. No words are spoken, or needed, as they begin to drift off within each other's warm embrace. Only once interrupted by a text from Lanie, who is, by the way, going to demand all the saucy details tomorrow. They laugh then Kate smiles as she snuggles into Castle's chest, right where she's longed to be for so long.

Waking some 9 hours later, it occurs to her she's just experienced the most restful slumber she can remember since she was a child. Not even nights after copious amounts of alcohol has she slept so soundly and they didn't even get to the intercourse. As she mulls over every detail it breaks through her sleep-fogged mind, the reason she awakened from such a deep, restful slumber is the full-body massage she's receiving from her partner, his fingers doing a pirouette of magic against her flesh. Thanking God for the small favor of being off work today, she can already feel her body responding to him like a dry throat to water, a flower to the sun…ah hell, she's become a sappy love-struck teenager in less than 24 hours. In a sultry voice as she turns to kiss him, "Be careful, you're spoiling me and I could quickly become accustomed to being awakened this way."

"Well, detective, there's proof, you truly are one of New York's finest. You have uncovered my nefarious plan before even fully awake." With a sparkle in his eye he disappears under the covers, kissing his way up her inner thigh all the way to her…

_Ding, Ding, Ding_… she's pulled from reliving their impassioned coupling by the chiming of her phone signaling a new text message. _"Good morning, Kate."_

Coming back to reality and realizing she's home, alone, suddenly her bed is cold, but not empty, never empty again as Castle's presence surrounds her at all times now, physically, mentally, emotionally. The loneliness and seclusion she thought were her future no longer exist, for her, for him, for them… whatever you want to call the combination of the two of them, because they are a them, a we, an us from this day forward and forever.

_Always._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading. I hope you have enjoyed the short journey. I also want to give thanks all the reviewers who have been so kind. You've made me smile and laugh and I look forward to all future comments as well.<strong>


End file.
